Lonesome Cherry Blossom
by HyperIshHerexD
Summary: Sakura Haruno, age 16, new student to Konoha High. Sakura is an abused chiled since she was young cuz her step-dad was always drunk. When she started going to Konoha high lots of stuff been happening and maybe, maybe there will be somone to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Summery - Sakura Haruno, age 16, new student to Konoha High. She is abused by her stepdad. ( I'm not good with summeries)

I changed my pen name to HyperIshHerexD

Disclaimer- I don't own any Naruto characters

'Hi'- normal

'_Hi'-Talking to inner_

'_Hi'-Inner _

About Sakura Haruno-16 years old, recently moved to Konoha a few days ago. Sakura has pink waist length hair, a big forehead, and has curves in all the right places. Sakura is gothic, in her last school nobody accepted her and was bullied. A secret Sakura kept from people is that she is abused by her stepdad.

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno

Sakura POV 6:30 AM

"Sakura, get your little butt out of bed right now!," yelled her stepdad angrily.

" Okay, I'm up already!," I yelled still tired. I threw the black covers off of my body and moved my legs off the side of the bed. I went to my closet. My closet is just a normal size closet, not like those nice walk-in closets most people have. When got my outfit it was a pair of black baggy pants, a white shirt saying," My Life Is A Living Hell," in black letters, and a black hoodie. After I got my outfit from my closet I left my small room across the hall towards the bathroom. The bathroom is just a normal size. I set my clothes on the counter and turned on the tap in the shower. I made sure the water wasn't to hot or to cold. After that I undressed my self and hoped in the shower. I the water gave me shivers running up and down my back cause the water was a little cold. I got my shampoo and conditioner that smelled like strawberries. After I washed my hair I grabbed my body wash stuff that smelled like strawberries too.

' _I hate my stepdad all he does is ruin my life because my mother died'_

'_Yeah lets kill him like he did to mother'_

'_Who the hell are you'_

'_I am your inner silly'_

'_Shut the hell up and go die in a hole baka'_

'_If you call me a baka then you are calling your self a baka, baka'_

'_That's it leave before I make you leave'_

'_Okay I'll leave, Bye'_

After talking to my inner I turned off the shower and grabbed a blue towel. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. I got dressed and brushed my natural pink hair. After all that I put on mascara, thick eye liner and other make-up to hide the black eye I got from last night.

'_There all better '_

'_Yeah you look better than before'_

'_I told you to leave not come back'_

'_Sorry, but I came here to tell you that you need to leave for school cuz it is 7:30. School starts at 8:00 and the walk to school is 30 mins long._

'_Crap thanks for reminding me'_

'_Your welcome Bye'_

After another talk with inner I ran out the bathroom and ran down the hall until I bumped in to my stepdad.

My stepdad said, " Watch it you little bitch." And he punched me in the stomach.

" Ow!," I yelled," I didn't mean to bump into you!"

" I don't care leave before you die," my stepdad said. I left. I ran out of the small house and down the sidewalk until I couldn't see my house. I wasn't looking forward I bumped into somebody again.( man that was the second time Sakura bumped into someone) When she saw who she bumped into it was a girl. The girl had waist length violet colored hair, white eyes without any pupils. The girl wore long light pink skirt and a long white sleeve shirt that looked nice on her.

"I am soo sorry for bumping into you," I said helping the violet haired girl back on her feet. I winced when I bent down to grabbed my stuff.

"I-I-its o-o-okay, a-are y-y-you a-a-all r-right," asked the girl looking worried.

"Yeah I am okay, I am new around and my Name is Sakura Haruno. What is your name?" I answered/asked.

"H-H-H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga," replied Hinata.

"_Man she stutters a lot'_

"_I know maybe she could become out friend and we could teach her how to not stutter'_

'_Yeah that is a great idea Inner'_

'_Thanks I am good at making Ideas'_

'_Yeah don't brag about it and leave now'_

'_Okay sheesh I'll leave'_

"Hey Hinata could you be my friend," I asked while Hinata and I started walking.

"S-S-sure I-I-I c-c-could b-become y-your f-f-friend S-S-Sakura-s-s-san," Hinata replied.

"Please no formalities you can call me Sakura or Sakura-chan," I told Hinata while giggling.

"O-O-Okay S-S-Sakura-c-chan," replied Hinata.

**Okay how was that I tried my best to make this chapter long and add description. **

**The next chapter might be extra longer than before.**

**Please review, I don't like mean reviews, so if you are going add a mean review forget it.**

**HyperIshHerexD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto characters

'Hi'- normal

'_Hi'-Talking to inner_

'_Hi'-Inner _

Chapter 2 First Day of School

After becoming friends they started walking on the sidewalk towards school. All of a sudden Hinata asked," W-what is w-wrong w-w-with you, y-you l-looked like y-you w-were in a h-hurry."

" Nothing is wrong with me. Was in a hurry cuz I didn't want to be late," said Sakura lieng.

"Oh," Hinata said.

"Once we get to school can you show me to the office," Sakura asks..

"S-sure," studderd Hinata.

"Thanks," Sakura said while hugging Hinata

"Y-your w-w-welcome," Hinata said giggling.

They stopped talking once they reached the school. Sakura eye's went wide at how big the school was. "Wow, this school is huge," said Sakura. They walked through the gates and a lot of kids eyeing Sakura. Sakura just ignored them and kept walking. When they reached inside the school Hinata took Sakura to the office to get Sakura's schedule. Sakura went into the office and saw the lady with black hair and said," Hi, My name is Sakura Haruno and I am new."

" Oh, Hello dear, my name is Shizune," said Shizune while handing Sakura her schedule.

" Thank you," said Sakura. Sakura turned around on her heal and left the office. Sakura spotted Hinata and went up to her. " Hey I am ready, we can go to now," said Sakura and Hinata nodded. While walking to homeroom Sakura bumps into somebody," S-sorry." Studderd Sakura.

" You better be sorry," said a boy with dark raven-hair. Then he punched Sakura were her stepdad punched her. Then he left Sakura with Hinata.

Sakura started to cry," A-are y-you all right a-and the boy that that hit y-you was S-Sasuke U-Uchiha," asked/said Hinata. When Sakura got to her homeroom Hinat went inside and Sakrua waited awhile then knocked on the door.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

" Come in," said the teacher with grey hair and a mask. When Sakura walked in everybody was staring at her. She looked around and saw the raven- haired boy name Sasuke Uchiha.

'_That's the boy that punched me' Sakura thought._

" Class meet the new girl and my name is Kakashi," said Kakashi," Tell the class your name, likes, and dislikes."

Sakura nodded and said," My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes is drawing and I don't have any dislikes." Kakashi was looking around to find an open desk and then his eyes found one by Sasuke.

" Sakura you could sit by Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke raise your hand," Said Kakashi. Sasuke raised his hand not bothering to look up. Sakura was walking past all the fan-girls towards her found desk. She heard all kinds of things the fan-girls said.

" Why does she get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!," yelled a fan-girl.

"She has a big forehead and ugly pink hair. Who has pink hair anyways!" yelled another fan-girl.

Once Sakura got to her desk she put her bag on the floor and laid her head on the desk not paying any attention to anyone. One thing she didn't noticed was that Sasuke was looking at her.

"Hey pinky, what is wrong to scared to show your ugly face to anyone," said/ask Sasuke. Sakura ignored Sasuke.

'_God Sasuke is getting on my nerve'_

'_I now, can I hurt him plz'_

'_no you can't hurt Sasuke cuz that is mean'_

'_I don't care-'_

'_Just leave I don't want to listen to your complaints about hurting people'_

'_Kay I will just leave then bye'_

After talking to inner the bell rang. Sakura met up with Hinata and went to the next class. Their next class is history. (I am just going to skip to lunch)

Time Skip- Lunch

Sakura walked with Hinata to the lunch-room and Sakura said," Hinata, do you have any other friends"

"Yeah I have 2 other friends, but you get to meet them once we get their," answered/said Hinata." (oops I forgot to make Hinata stutter my bad)

"Okay," said Sakura.

When they got to the lunchroom they went straight to the lunch line. After they got their food Hinata introduce Sakura to her 2 friends. " S-sakura t-this is T-tenten and I-ino," Hinata said pointing to the girls.

" Hi," said Sakura sitting dowin by the girl named Ino.

" Hi to you too," Tenten and Ino both said at the same time. After about 10 minutes of eating and talking Ino said something important.

Ino Yamanaka- Blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail with bangs covering over her right eye. Has blue eyes and wearing a bright pink tang top and faded blue jeans.

Tenten- Brown hair tied up in tow buns on her head. Have brown eyes, wearing a green camouflage shirt and black basketball shorts.

Hinata Hyuuga- Long, raven colored hair that goes all the way down to her waist. Lavender eyes and is wearing a pretty lavender shirt with a jean skirt.

" Sakura, be careful about the popular kids," said Ino while pointing at the popular kids, Hinata and Tenten nodded.

" The popular kids are Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Karin, and Temari," Tenten said.

"They bully kids like us," said Ino

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Cuz they like to bully people and you don't want to get in there way," answered Tenten, Ino, and Hinata at the same time.

"Okay," said Sakura. The bell rang and the group of girls left to go to their next class which is social studies.

Time Skip- After School

The group of girls left the school and at the gate getting ready to head back home.

" Bye Sakura," Tenten, Ino, and Hinata said.

" Bye," Sakura said back. While Sakura was walking home the popular kids went up to Sakura.

Kairn- Red hair long and smooth on one side and all jacked up on the other side. Red eyes with a pair of black glasses. Has a tight red shirt and short black leather skirt.

Temari- Dirty blonde hair up in for ponytails. Green eyes. Blue tee-shirt and faded blue jeans.

Shikamaur- Black hair up in a ponytail shaped like a pineapple. Brown eyes. Black shirt and baggy jeans.

Gaara- Red hair. Sea green eyes. Black shirt and baggy jeans.

Neji- Long, brown hair that goes all the way down to his lower back. White eyes. White shirt and baggy jeans.

Kiba- Brown hair, black eyes, grey jacket and black basketball shorts.

Saske- Raven colored hair in a shape of a birds butt in the back. Blue shirt and black basketball shorts.

Karin said," Looky here there is emo girl, so emo girl what is your name."

"None of your freaking business," spat Sakura turning on her heel and started walking down the side walk towards her house.

"You shouldn't have said that cuz that was a big no no," said Karin.

Sakura turned her head to face to the popular group and said," Shut the fuck up, I don't care about you I just want to go home now, so leave me alone and stop talking to me and leave."

"That's it lets beat her up guys," said Karin. Everybody nodded and started beating up Sakura. After they had beat up Sakura, Sakura was bruised and scratched. Sakura was limping down the side walk towards her house. Once she got there she went through the front door. Then something hit her in the gut and the wind was knocked out of her. Sakura wasn't paying any attention to her step-dad and all of a sudden she felt a hand around her neck and was thrown against the wall. The wind was knocked out of her again.

" Why were you late!," her stepdad yelled. Sakura new her step-dad was drunk cuz she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

' _He is drunk again' Sakura thought._

" I said why were you late!," yelled her stepdad getting pissed.

" I was late because I was walking ," said Sakura lieing.

" I don't care, right after school you have to come straight home, if your not home on time you will get a bigger beating than ever," said her stepdad.

" O-okay," whispered Sakura.

" now go to your room!," yelled her stepdad slapping Sakura.

" O-okay," Sakura said then left the room holding her red cheek.

While Sakura was in her room she was doing her homework. Sakura thought about her past, " Why does my step dad have to be so mean," said Sakura.

Flashback

( when Sakura was 6 years old)

"Mommy what happened to you, you have a black eye," Sakura whispered," Did dad get you?"

" Yes daddy got m-," Sakura's mom said before she fell on the floor.

" Mommy!, mommy what happened," said Sakura while crying.

"…" Silence coming from Sakura's mom.

" I killed her and you can't tell anybody that I killed her. You say she was in a car crash," her step dad said.

"Noooooooooo!," yelled Sakura.

" Shut up you sound like your mother," her step dad said.

End of Flashback

' I can't stand my step dad anymore' thought Sakura. Then Sakura heard loud steps stop in front her door.

" Sakura open up your door right now!," yelled her step-dad. Sakura hesitantly went up to her door and open it up.

" Y-y-yes step-dad," whispered Sakura.

" Don't stutter you know better, you brat!," yelled her step-dad. Then her step dad started to punch Sakura. While he was punching her he hard a cracking sound from Sakura. Sakura started whimpering.

" Ow!," yelled Sakura painfully, " You broke my arm,"

" I don't give a crap about your arm!," yelled her step dad. After 5 min. her step dad passed out.

' I have time to run away' Sakura thought. Sakura dashed out the front door and into the woods. The woods were about 6 miles away from her house. When Sakura got to the woods she found a place to sit. Sakura sat down and thought about stuff until she fell asleep. Sakura woke up by the sunlight in her eyes and said," oh my god I need to go to school." Sakura went to her house and saw her step dad was gone, so she took a shower and got ready. After the nice warm shower Sakura tended her arm. She wore red tee-shirt with jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. After doing her routine Sakura left her house and towards the school. Sakura met her friends at the gate of the school.

"Hurry up Sakura you are going to miss 1st period!" yelled Ino making everybody around her cover their ears.

"Shut up pig, I am right here," said Sakura getting mad.

"No you shut up forehead-girl," talking back to Sakura.

"Ino-pig," said Sakura.

"Billboard-brow!" yelled Ino.

"Porky," Sakura yelled back.

"How bout you both just shut up!" yelled Hinata with out stuttering making Ino, Tenten, and Sakura stared wide-eyed at Hinata.

"Man Hinata I didn't know that you could yell, you were always the shy one in the group," said Tenten.

After being surprise the group of girls left to homeroom.

Time skip- Lunch

" hey Sakura, you okay because you don't look good," said Ino.

" Yeah Sakura you've been quiet for a long time," Tenten said.

"I-im fine," said Sakura. Sakura tried to move her broken arm and she winced. " I'm going to leave so see you next hour," Sakura whispered. While Sakura was walking down the hall Sasuke, Karin, Kiba, and Temari went up to Sakura.

" hey, loser ready to get beat up again," said Temari harshly while pounding her fists.

" No, just leave me alone," Sakura said.

" No, we can't leave you alone, we love to beat losers isn't that right Sasuke," Karin said.

"Hn," Sasuke said looking at Sakura. After a small silence Sasuke, Kiba, Karin, and Temari started to beat up Sakura. After they left leaving Sakura all bruised and scratched, Sakura left the school. The thing Sakura didn't know was Sasuke was flowing her where she was going. When Sakura saw her house the first thing she noticed was her step-dad's car. Sakura didn't go up to her house, she went toward the woods. Sakura spot a Sakura tree a sat under it.

' Why does everything happen to me' Sakura thought.

" Sakura come out come out were ever you are," said her dad being scary.

Wow what a lovely cliffy there.

Well I guess this is an okay chapter by conjoining 2 chapters and it is long.

I don't do to good with describing clothes.

So pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Naruto Characters

(Recap)

Hn, Sasuke said looking at Sakura, his deep onyx eyes boring into her jade orbs. After a small silence Sasuke, Kiba, Karin, and Temari started to beat up Sakura. Their hatred that they feel for her, driving them to try and beat her to death, as fist after fist hit her flesh. After they left leaving Sakura all bruised and scratched, Sakura left the school, trying her best to keep her head held high, not showing weakness. The thing Sakura didn t know was Sasuke was flowing her where she was going, always a block or so behind her. When Sakura saw her house the first thing she noticed was her step-dad s car parked in the driveway, the black paint shining in the sunlight. Sakura didn t go up to her house, instead she went toward the woods. Sakura spot a Sakura tree a sat under it.

Why does everything happen to me Sakura thought, she had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked to the sky.

Sakura come out come out were ever you are, said her dad being scary.

(End of recap)

Chapter 3

'crap he knows where I am' thought Sakura as she tried to find a hiding spot before the monster called her father found her.

'yeah, so get you butt up and find a place to hide!' yelled Inner as she scrambled into a patch of thick leaves.

'All right I will get up but don't yell, I almost went deaf because of you' thought Sakura

'all right I am leaving, but if anything bad happens I'll be back' said inner leaving, and slamming a door in her mind, she heard bolts slide shut. She was know alone while her Inner hide away in a panic room.

After chatting with Inner, Sakura got up, slowly looking around trying to see if anyone was around her. Once Sakura was on her feet she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Got you, you little bitch, said her step-dad.

'crap, I got caught'

Wha-what are you you doing, said Sakura stuttering abit.

You are going to be punished for not being home on time, he said angrily. He kept stabbing her and punching her for about 5 minutes then dragged her back to the house, or more like prison It was a good thing that it was 'round midnight or else he would have been caught for child abuse.

Once we get back you are getting one hell of a beating, he said smirking. Sakura looked into his eyes, they seemed to be alive with...lust, anger, and pleasure.

'I wish mom was here, so she would of stop him from beating me' Sakura thought, helplessly as she was dragged away into the living hell called life.

When they left the woods, her step-dad stopped dragging her. I don't want you going to school for a week and a half because I need you to clean. My friend is coming in a week and a half, I need everything all nice and tidy, he said calmly and Sakura nodded.

(I am going to just skip to tomorrow)

THE NEXT DAY:

beep

beep

beep

beep

be-crash

There was a fist over the smashed alarm clock. Oww, my body hurts like hell, what happened last night, asked Sakura to nobody as she tried to sit up in her bed. She felt herself getting lightheaded and lay back down.

'well you step-dad beat the hell out of you and sorta passed out'

Sakura nodded, and whinced a little as a bruise on her neck throbbed.

Once Sakura is out of bed and looking for clothes to change into, she went towards the bathroom. Before Sakura turned on the shower taps, she looked at how bad the wounds were in the mirror.

Man I have lots of more wounds than I had before, said Sakura to nobody. Sakura hopped into the shower rinsing all the blood that had dried over night while she slept, trying to escape for a few hours in dreamland. She picked up strawberry shampoo and squirted a little bit into her palm. After the shower Sakura turned off the taps and grabbed her towel, just outside the shower and wrapped it around her. Sakura dried her body and put her clothes on, after that she blew dried her hair. Sakura put on thick eyeliner and mascara with dark eyeshadow. Once she is done applying her make-up she went to her room and got her messenger bad. Sakura was walking down the stairs until she heard this weird noise coming from the living room.

'what is happening in the living room'

'I don't know but I think its a robber'

'why would it be a robber, nobody wants to break into my house anyways'

'I don't know but I am leaving toodles' Her Inner, left yet again to the panic room.

'stupid inner, she needs to stay locked up'

Sakura slowly and quietly, started walking down the stairs again and stopped once she got to the living room. Breath in and out, whispered Sakura before going into the living room. Sakura was getting scared about going into the living room for fear of who or what was in their.

'I can't go in there I could die'

'you wont die just go in you baby'

'I am not a baby'

'yes you are. You are scared to walk into the living room thinking it might be a robber'

'well there might be a robber... you know what just leave I am sick of listening to you anyways'

'fine I am leaving, but if something happens to come to me crying like a baby'

After another oh so wonderful chat with inner Sakura, Sakura added more confidence in herself and walked into the living room. Once she walked in she saw...

Wow what a beautiful cliffy I put there wasn't it.

If you didn't like it don't review, but if you did pretty plz with a cherry on top review.

Well I guess I should start my 4th chapter then

A/N- The story SAKURA SECRETS'S, I am going to redo it and make it better and adding more details and etc. Don't get mad thinking I just forgot about it when I really didn't. I wanted to try something new to put in the story to make it better than before.

I am writing another story or you can call it a oneshot. Its called

SNAKEY LOVE.

Summery- Orochimaru is sick of Sasuke's thirst for power and asks Kabuto to help. What will happen. Oneshot YAOI OroKab

Couple- OrochimaruxKabuto

Its a yaoi fanfic.

Well I guess that's all, so

TOODLES


	4. Author note

Authors Note

Sorry I didn't update in awhile. I am redoing Sakura Secrets a little bit. Last night I found out I might have cancer but I don't know yet, but ill find out till Thursday. If you wish me good luck maybe this weekend I will update both of my stories and start snaky love. Well that's all I think. You can ask me any questions.


End file.
